


Le prix du sang

by yaourtalachantilly



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Character Turned Into Vampire, Horror, Other, Swearing, no happy ending
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaourtalachantilly/pseuds/yaourtalachantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter et Charley se sont jetés dans la gueule du vampire qui les attendait.<br/>Alors que le gamin est prisonnier d'Amy, c'est maintenant au tour du chasseur d'être chassé. Cette fois, personne ne s'en sortira vivant. </p>
<p>Une réécriture de la scène finale du film, dans la cave de Jerry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le prix du sang

**Author's Note:**

> J'adore quand les méchants gagnent. Alors j'ai décidé de donner sa chance à Jerry, parce que je l'aime bien.  
> Ça fait un moment que ça traine sur mon ordi sans trop savoir quoi en faire donc voila. 
> 
> J'espère que ce petit chapitre plaira !  
> Bonne lecture !

Charley s’était fait prendre. Enfermé dans la pièce au fond de la cave, dans un tête-à-tête avec Amy qui risquait fortement de ne pas tourner à son avantage. Il était fichu.

Peter l’avait déjà dit, et il le pensait encore plus fort maintenant : ils s’étaient tous deux jetés droit dans le piège de Jerry, et avec entrain ! Evidemment, maintenant Peter regrettait amèrement de ne pas être resté enfermé dans sa chambre forte, bien à l’abri et accompagné de bouteilles d’alcool. Même bourré, c’était dur de ne pas se faire dessus.

Arbalète chargée, il la pointa sur Jerry qui se tenait entre lui et la porte contre laquelle il entendait Charley tambouriner. Peter tira, et le vampire attrapa le carreau au vol :

-Tu as les yeux de ta mère, mais tu vise comme ton père ! se moqua Jerry.

Peter fit une grimace qui aurait pu se traduire par « je suis sans doute aussi un peu trop plein d’alcool et de trouille pour viser correctement, connard». Mais il s’abstint d’ouvrir la bouche. A la place, il se précipita dans la cave dans l’espoir de revenir vers la sortie. Il se retourna et vit Jerry le suivre d’un pas lent, hypnotisant. Il tira de nouveau, rata sa cible.

L’homme tomba à la renverse lorsque ses pieds rencontrèrent le tas de terre planté au centre de la cave. De terreur, il fixa le vampire qui continuait de réduire doucement la distance entre eux, sans se presser le moins du monde. Il avait l’air d’un félin qui avait piégé son repas. Lors qu’enfin il arriva près de Peter, Jerry lui sourit :

-Tu sais, Peter, ça fait bien longtemps que j’attends ce moment.

Il fit une pause pour _humer_ l’air.

-Tu as une odeur vraiment exquise… c’est la même qu’avant, mais … différente. Oui, c’est tellement fort, ça emplis l’air autour de toi ! Ce n’est pas facile de… résister. Peter. _Peter_.

-Oh eh! _Jerry_ ! Tu l’as trouvé où ce nom, dans un épisode des Feux de l’Amour? C’est complètement ringard, même pour toi !

Il allait crever. Il le voyait dans les yeux du vampire.

-Tu as bien grandi depuis le temps. J’aime bien ce que tu es devenu, même si je ne m’attendais pas à un tel spectacle.

Peter ricana :

-Chouette. Et ben bonus : avec un peu de chance, je suis assez alcoolisé pour que tu sois bourré après avoir bu mon sang. J’aurais surement un gout de Jet… ça sera comme boire l’apéro !

-Puisque tu me le proposes si gentiment, testons ça.

Et en un éclair, il était sur lui. Littéralement. Jerry l’écrasait de son poids. Peter ne pouvait pas bouger, gelé par la peur, la surprise et l’emprise surnaturelle du vampire. Lequel le reniflait. C’en était presque obscène. Il savourait son odeur, le nez dans ses cheveux, dans son cou. Puis, dans un bruit de succion et de craquements écœurants, il perdit toute apparence humanoïde. Son visage se tordit, sa bouche s’élargit et des dizaines de dents pointues s’extirpèrent de ses gencives. Peter ne put s’empêcher de contempler le spectacle que Jerry lui offrait. Un frisson de dégout lui parcouru l’échine tandis qu’une langue visqueuse et chaude caressait le moindre centimètre carré dégagé de sa peau… Pour la première fois depuis des années, il eut profondément envie de vomir. Jerry prenait son temps, il prenait son pied !

Des hurlements provenant de la pièce où Charley était enfermé avec Amy attirèrent l’attention de Peter. Le pauvre gamin devait être en train de se faire lentement dévorer, s’il n’était pas déjà devenu un vampire lui-même. Descendre ici avait été une idée de Charley, mais Peter se sentait tout de même un peu responsable. C’était lui l’adulte après tout. Enfin, il aurait dû l’être.

-Ces deux-là ont l’air de bien s’amuser, tu ne penses pas ? Oh oui…. Nous aussi on va s’amuser, crois-moi…

Peter tourna la tête sur le côté, pour éviter le regard hideux planté sur lui :

-Mais alors qu’est-ce que tu attends, connard ?!

Il se crispa. Là, à un peu moins d’un mètre plus loin, le fusil qu’il avait fait tomber en descendant dans la cave. Il n’avait qu’à tendre le bras. Il avait peut-être une chance !

Le monstre suivi son regard, et sans effort il arracha l’arme de la main tendue de Peter.

-Allons, allons… tu t’ennuis déjà de moi ? Je dois dire que ça me vexe un peu. Mais c’est vrai que tu n’as pas vraiment l’air dans ton assiette ce soir, Peter. Très bien, si ça peut te rassurer d’avoir une arme dans les mains, fais-toi plaisir.

Il replaça le fusil dans les mains de l’homme sidéré sous lui, canon pointé sur son propre torse, et lui fit presser la détente.

Le choc éjecta Jerry en arrière. Médusé, Peter se releva en vitesse, non sans trébucher. Il pointa de nouveau le canon sur le vampire qui ne bougeait plus. Sa poitrine béante avait explosé, libérant des litres de sang noir et épais, des monceaux d’organes déchiquetés, des lambeaux de chairs. L’odeur comme la vue étaient insoutenables. Peter ne put se retenir cette fois et vomi ses tripes.

Entre temps, les bruits de coups et les cris s’étaient tus dans la pièce voisine. Amy devait en avoir fini avec Charley. Peter se releva avec la ferme intention de sortir de là. Il ne pouvait plus accéder à la trappe au plafond: trop haute pour qu’il puisse l’atteindre sans Charley pour lui faire la courte échelle. Sa seule option était de creuser jusqu’à la surface, ou de détruire le plafond de bois. En espérant que ça soit suffisant…

Il ne restait plus qu’une balle dans le chargeur, et pendant qu’il tergiversait, Jerry s’était remis du tir. Sa poitrine se refermait à grands renforts de craquements et ses chairs putréfiées repoussaient autour de ses os. Sa figure avait retrouvé un aspect humain. Son T-shirt était fichu. D’ailleurs, il l’enleva et s’épongea le torse avec. La vision n’échappa pas à un Peter horrifié et dégouté.

-Renonce, mon cher Peter. Toi et ton petit copain Charley n’avez aucune chance de partir d’ici.

-C’est déjà trop tard pour le gamin, espèce de tordu !

-Oui, qu’est-ce que c’est triste, répondit Jerry avec condescendance. Mais du coup tu auras peut-être moins de scrupules à rester avec moi. Qui sait, il se pourrait que tu apprécies. Comme ta mère. Elle a tellement prit son pied quand je l’ai mordue. Et ton père, _ah_ !

-Ta gueule ! Espèce de salopard !

\- T-t-t-t, attention à ce que tu dis, ce n’est pas très joli.

La panique s’empara vraiment de Peter. Il savait à quoi jouait le vampire. C’était un prédateur, et il s’amusait avec son repas. S’il en réchappait vivant, ce qui était peu probable, se serait parce que Jerry l’aurait voulu… De plus, la nuit devaient être en train de tomber dehors. Peter n’avait aucune idée depuis combien de temps ils étaient dans la cave.

Lui et Charley étaient morts depuis le moment où ils avaient passé la porte du salon de Jerry Dandridge.

Il recula et son dos rencontra le mur derrière lui. Il eut une pensée pour Charley. Le pauvre môme était seulement venu secourir sa copine. Maintenant ils allaient tous deux faire partie du petit club de Jerry. Quelle joie.

-Tous tes amis sont morts, Peter. Enfin, le peu que tu avais. Tu n’as plus de famille non plus depuis longtemps… Tu es seul. Vraiment seul.

Peter cracha sur le sol de terre :

-Grace à toi, connard !

Il leva le fusil et tira. Un pan du plafond vola en éclats. Des débris de bois rebondirent sur lui, le couvrant de poussière et d’échardes. Bien qu’il soit maintenant entouré de lumière, les derniers rayons de soleil ne tarderaient pas à disparaitre. Il avait gagné du temps, mais il venait de gâcher sa dernière balle.

Le vampire sembla hésiter, puis lui sourit.

-Ca ne durera pas.

-Je suis au courant.

-Tu finiras par me rejoindre. Je peux être patient.

-Vas te faire foutre !

-Comme tu voudras. Si ça t’aide de te voiler la face, ça me va aussi.

Les deux hommes se turent. Jerry fixait Peter avec un air amusé profondément exaspérant collé sur la figure. Les minutes s’étirèrent sans que ni l’un ni l’autre ne bouge. Peter osait à peine respirer. Le jour déclinait, et la nuit, annonciatrice de sa fin, conquérait le ciel.

-Pourquoi moi ?, finit par demander Peter.

Il n’était pas vraiment sur de vouloir savoir, mais il n’en pouvait plus d’attendre et le mutisme du vampire le hérissait encore plus. Collé au mur, protégé par les faibles derniers rayons de lumière, fusil vide dans les mains. Un sourire toujours plus grand se fendait sur le visage de Jerry à mesure que la nuit reprenait ses droits.

-Parce que tu m’amuse. Vous m’amusez tous. Vous êtes si butés parfois, et si délicats. Et t’ai-je déjà dit que vous sentiez _divinement_ bon ? Et toi. Tu as ce parfum si particulier. C’est très enivrant. D’ailleurs, c’est presque dommage de te tuer.

-Eh ben mon vieux, je savais que t’étais frappé, mais je me doutais pas que tu avais un penchant pour les vieux relents d’ivrogne.

Et en un instant, le vampire était sur lui. Une nouvelle fois. Peter tenta de le frapper à la tête par reflexe avec la crosse du fusil, mais Jerry le lui arracha des mains sans effort et le balança au loin. C’était fini. Il ferma les yeux en sentant Jerry l’écraser un peu plus entre lui et le mur. Il le sentit inspirer, renifler l’air goulument, sentit son nez dans son cou, ses cheveux, sa nuque. L’attente de la morsure était insupportable et Peter se doutait que le vampire le faisait exprès. Jerry lui tint les épaules :

-Regarde-moi, Peter. Dis-toi que c’est pour ton bien, susurra-t-il à son oreille.

-Va crever, connard.

-Trop mignon… Mais je suis déjà mort. Tu n’as pas remarqué ?

Les craquements sinistres annonciateurs de douleur recommencèrent. Les dents tordues du vampire écartaient sa bouche béante comme attirées par la promesse imminente de sang chaud. Un filet de bave s’échoua sur l’épaule de Peter, qui frissonna. Dégueulasse.

Sans attendre plus longtemps, la gueule du vampire entra violemment en contact avec la gorge de l’homme qui émit un râle étranglé. Du sang coulait à l’intérieur de sa trachée déchiquetée. Mais il y avait autre chose. Un plaisir surnaturel se mêlait à la souffrance physique et s’insinuait dans son corps, le long de ses veines, comme un venin.

Peter sentait toute sa volonté se dissoudre et il ne fut bientôt plus capable de bouger du tout. Jerry l’aspirait littéralement. Il était mou, engourdi par cette sensation de plénitude malsaine qui se frayait un chemin jusque dans les moindres recoins de son anatomie. Sa vue se brouillait, son souffle devenait saccadé. Tout autour de lui semblait ralentir.

Jerry l’encercla de ses bras pour l’empêcher de tomber sur le sol alors que ses jambes le lâchaient. Pris en sandwich entre le mur et le torse solide et froid du vampire, Peter compris qu’il ne se réveillerait jamais plus en tant qu’humain lorsque sa voix se fit tentatrice à son oreille :

-Bienvenu parmi nous, mon cher Peter… Bienvenu… à _Fright Night_ !


End file.
